


Demolition

by thiswasahugemistakero



Category: My Chemical Romance, Original Work
Genre: 1930s, F/M, Murder, Romance, Serial Killers, Vampires, but as a metaphor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiswasahugemistakero/pseuds/thiswasahugemistakero
Summary: A possible script for a possible series starring my favourite murder couple.
Kudos: 2





	Demolition

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had an idea while compulsively wandering around the house and daydreaming, of a possible plotline/story/characters inspired by the demolition lovers of the My Chem universe idea thing. this is the product of that, and my trying to turn my daydreaming into something productive. If you read this, wow. Thank you, and please let me know if any of it makes sense. i haven't written a proper script before, so i might change the formatting later. 
> 
> As always, well wishes to all
> 
> R

**DEMOLITION LOVERS**

CLOSE SHOT- torso and hands of a man tying a black tie over a white shirt. He turns, and OUT OF FOCUS a woman straightens it for him. Her hand slides on his chest, into a dance like position. ZOOM OUT. FADE INTO FOCUS. MID SHOT. a couple in 1930s dress clothes dance in the center of a 30s style ballroom filled with other couples. The dance is slow, and they are making direct eye contact. 

**ELENOR:** (unaffected) Quite the party. 

**QUINCE:** (suppressing a smile) Certainly is. 

¾ SHOT. They dance, weaving between other couples, though obviously closer to each other than most. The music ends, and the dancing stops. MID SHOT, ELENOR’s face from over QUINCE’s shoulder. She winks. 

FULL SHOT. soft chatter and music in BG. Quince and Elenor stand by a punch table in the ballroom, drinking. An older man approaches them, shaking Quince's hand and kissing Elenor’s.

MID SHOT

**MAN:** Mr.Hughs, it is a wonder to see you again! I thought you were studying in Europe? (he looks obviously at Eleanor)

**Quince:** I assure you I am equally astonished to find myself torn from my studies, Gallager. (Elenor leans closer and hands him a drink)

**Gallager:** I take it this is Mrs.Hughes then?

**Elenor:** (laughing) What could have given you that idea? 

**Gallager:** (taken aback) You seemed a pair during the dance. 

**Quince:** A dance hardly means a marriage, Elenor and I aren’t fond of… convention . 

**Elenor:(crooning)** or expectations. Where’s the fun in that?

Gallager regards them for a moment, and when they do not break eye contact, he clears his throat. 

**Gallager:** How did you convince him to come out of his hovel then?

**Elenor:** We happened to share taste in architecture. 

They share a laugh, Quince and Elenor clearly knowing something Gallager does not. 

**Gallager:** Hughes, it is a crime that you aren’t partners. 

**Quince:** oh, we’re certainly partners in that. Speaking of, (he turns to Elenor), would you like to dance?

**Elenor:** (smiling) Of course. 

CLOSE SHOT grasping hands. FAR MID SHOT We see them dancing for several minutes, then in one fluid motion they turn back to back, and both fire shots from revolvers. MUSIC STOPS and the dance descends into chaos. 

CLOSE UP A full glass crashes into the floor, red wine and crystal mixing with blood.

CUT TO BLACK

OPENING CREDITS

**Author's Note:**

> fuck spellcheck on here. favourite has a u, deal.


End file.
